Tu es là
by Veervanspel
Summary: Mayu a grandit, il est devenu adulte. Prit d'un coup de blue, il décide de retourner sur une plage qu'il connait bien. Y retrouvera-t-il celui qui s'est enfuie des années avant ? Yaoi
1. Avant Tout

Tu es là 00

**Mot de l'Auteur à propos de la page de départ :** C'est toujours la page la plus ennuyante à faire et à lire. Malheureusement je ne peux y couper, pour éviter les problèmes d'incompréhension entre auteur et lecteurs.

**Sed Plume dite Veervanspel. **

**1. Général**

**Titre :** Tu es là. (Ancien titre : Ainsi, tu étais là.)

**Auteur : **Veervanspel (Sed Plume, Petite Prune, Petite Plume, Elodie.)

**Nombre de chapitres prévus :** 3 parties, aucun chapitre.

**Fiction sur :** Homosexualité, Romance, et Retrouvaille.

**Personnage principal : **Mayu

**Personnages secondaires : **Kikushi, l'enfant Onizuka

**Rating Principal : **+ 16 ans

_Histoire : Publiée la première fois le 30 mars 2007_

_Terminée le 3 avril 2007_

**Modifiée le 23 juillet 2008 **

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Fiction sur GTO (L'histoire d'un prof "Zoku", c'est à dire racaille, qui vient enseigner dans un lycée privée. Ces élèves détestent les profs depuis des années, car l'un d'entre eux à _subit _une violence à cause d'eux. (On pense sincèrement à un viol.) Petit à petit et au fur et à mesure du manga, l'auteur montre la société japonaise et le poids qui pèse sur les épaules des enfants. (Différence, les parents, l'argent, les pervers coutumiers ...) Pour finalement en arriver à un point essentiel de l'enfance : le mensonge. Car tout n'était partit que d'un mensonge, celui d'une fillette amoureuse de son prof qui a cherché à se venger de ce dernier ..., et même si au final le départ n'était qu'une illusion, le récit à montrer que cette haine des profs n'était là que pour cacher un profond malaise.

**2. Genres et thèmes abordés dans cette fiction**

**Yaoi** (Vous prenez deux hommes plutôt canons, des filles pleines d'hormones, et leurs fantasmes en forme de papillon)

**Homosexuel : **(Saviez-vous que de grands rois étaient homosexuels ? En Angleterre, il était même coutume d'avoir des jeunes hommes ?)

**Romance** (Walt Disney Picture present …)

**OOC **: Ils sont (parait-il) pas homo dans le manga !

**Mathématique** (1 + 1 …, vous avez deux jours pour répondre à cette question.)

**Rating par chapitres (C'est-à-dire : Quel public peut le lire.) **

**1 Tout public / Splach ! **

**2 Tout Public / Smack !**

**3 **** Public averti / Sex. and the Sex. **

**3. Disclaimer (Pour ne pas aller en taule.) et Avertissement **

1 Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tôru Fujisawa, l'auteur de Great Teacher Onizuka – GTO – sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fiction.

2 Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication ailleurs.

3 Mayu (le blond aux yeux bleus qui déteste ses parents et qui a un gros cerveau, un gros porte-monnaie et une belle voix.), et Kikushi (qui a un plus gros cerveau, un plus gros porte-monnaie et une ... --')

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonne Lecture !


	2. 1er partie

Tu es là 01

Mot de l'auteur : Rien !

Réponse aux Reviews : Un jour, mon prince viendra.

Autre : J'aime le chocolat !

**Tu es là !**

(1er Partie)

Le temps de la 3e4 est depuis longtemps terminé, songe pensivement Mayu. Il aurait aimé y retourner dans cette classe ; cette école ; cette époque. Pouvoir de nouveau profiter du temps qui passe sans ne penser à rien : Rire ; Plaisanter ; Sécher les cours. Etre insouciant. Et avoir ses amis autour de lui.

Maintenant, il n'a plus le temps. Chanteur vedette, acteur à succès, premier dans les sphères de la beauté. Reconnu par dix magazines modes de renommées mondiales comme « LE » plus bel homme que la terre a entre ses mains. Son dernier album, le papillon de Jade, est le meilleur démarrage de l'année. Courtisé par tant de personnes, qu'il préfère ne plus rien lire et ne plus rien entendre. La vie est différente quand on est un adulte.

Il n'a pas changé pourtant. Au contraire. Seule sa santé s'est améliorée. Ses médecins lui donnent encore tant d'année à vivre, qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir crever. Cela aurait été plus dramatique et il aurait terminée comme d'autres stars avant lui. Des icônes mortes trop tôt. On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut !

Mayu n'a plus beaucoup de nouvelles des autres. Parfois, il y a une actualité, sur Onizuka, à la télévision. L'enseignant est devenu ministre. Un ministre pervers, compromit, étrange, admiré, et qui comprend certainement rien à la politique. La dernière fois qu'il est apparu sur les écrans c'est pour avoir frapper un industriel qui proposait de détruire des montagnes pour permettre d'y implanter une zone industrielle. Cela a fait de lui le ministre le plus aimé des écologistes, et de la population en général. Onizuka n'avait rien comprit au projet, il ne voulait pas qu'on abîme un sentier parfait pour la moto.

Des autres, Mayu n'a que peu de nouvelles. Il le sait, ils vont bien. Ils vont bien, sinon, tout cela n'aurait servit à rien. Toutes ses années à se battre. Enfin, il le croit. Toutes ses années à torturer les profs, à se faire mal, à faire la guerre. Toutes ses années où ils ont été insouciants, rieurs, fous, diaboliques, et soudés.

Evidemment, il a des nouvelles de Tomoko, puisqu'elle a la même maison de disque, et qu'elle a été consacrée seconde femme la plus sexy du monde, après une scientifique de renommée mondiale Urumi Kanzaki, l'éternelle femme célibataire ! Et, la seule qui entretient des rapports avec le dénommer Yoshito Kikushi. Lui, c'est celui qui donne le moins de nouvelle. Il a disparu. Evaporé.

On reçoit, de temps à autre, un texte, écrit par lui. Il sort un bouquin, et chamboule le monde de l'électrique par ses inventions. Il est aussi, souvent appelé, par la sécurité internationale, contre les virus, il est le meilleur ! Mais, on ne sait rien de lui. Ni a quoi il ressemble, ni où il vit. Il est l'inconnu et l'inconnu attire.

Oui, ils sont tous devenus plus ou moins célèbres. Oui, ils sont tous adultes.

Mayu a longtemps pensé que Kikushi le contacterait. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, après tout, toujours collés ensemble, à se parler, à rire, à s'échanger des mails, des courriers, des informations, ou des photographies de filles nues ! Mais non rien. Il a contacté Urumi qui lui a dit qu'elle ne savait rien de plus que lui, - et que de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Alors Mayu a fait un trait. Il n'a pas comprit, mais il n'a plus cherché à comprendre. Kikushi avait ses raisons … Des raisons que la raison ignorait. Et il devait continuer. L'attendre n'aurait servit à rien.

L'attendre oui. Mayu en avait mal au ventre parfois. Etre amoureux, il l'avait été. Dès le premier jour, sans le savoir. Comme un coup de foudre, en différent. D'abord il avait admiré cette tête de classe, puis détesté à être meilleur et à ne rien comprendre. Il l'avait aimé comme son meilleur ami, puis comme un potentiel amant. Comment lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais pu. Il avait tiré un trait, et abandonné.

Le blond fit stopper le taxi qui le conduisait dans le centre de Tokyo et avant que son garde n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il avait sauté, et s'était enfuit en courant. Mon dieu, il avait envie d'y retourner, de retourner dans son ancien de vie : leurs anciens lieu de vie. Une maison loin d'ici dans le nord du Japon. Il voulait retourner, encore une fois : une dernière fois, à l'âge de l'enfance. Insouciant, buvant des canettes de bière en riant et en disant : « quand je serais grand …. » Il voulait sauter dans les bras de ses amis, et voir les papillons voler.

Le voyage fut fatiguant. Il avait mit un bonnet sur sa tête, de grosse lunette, et un chandail plus laid que possible, afin de ne pas être vu et reconnu. C'était aussi une mauvaise idée pour sa fièvre, son corps n'appréciant pas la chaleur par cet été caniculaire. La cabine était épouvantable. Mayu faillit à plusieurs reprises faire demi-tour. Une mère près de lui n'arrivait pas à tenir ses quatre gamins. Elle avait beau crier, grogner, menacer, ses monstres se jouaient d'elle. Son mari ne cessait de tousser. L'un des gamins, un petit au tee-shirt rayé rouge et à la crinière noire, se mit à vomir au milieu du trajet, et le second, ne mit qu'une seconde de plus, pour se mettre à brailler plus fort qu'une sonnette d'alarme.

- Excusez-moi … vous pouvez me le tenir ! demanda la mère de famille en tentant au chanteur un nourrisson qui hurlaient plus fortement que tous ses autres frères réunis.

Le train se stoppa, au abord d'une petite ville. La porte la cabine s'ouvrit, et une grosse femme, avec une robe à fleurs jaunes, parlant avec un accent américain, mais visiblement japonaise, s'assit près de Mayu. Elle aurait pu être agréable comme une vielle grand-mère. Au lieu de ça, elle sentait le parfum oublié depuis des années dans un placard et remit pour l'occasion. A chaque virage elle se collait de tout son corps contre le jeune homme qui serrait l'enfant braillard dans ses bras.

Un des enfants, le plus âgé certainement, fit tomber son gâteau au chocolat sur la dame. La grosse femme se leva en hurlant contre la mère de famille qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son mari défit ses lunettes et se mit, consciencieusement, à laver les verres.

- S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il, calmez-vous !

Mayu soupira et se mit à bercer l'enfant avec une envie de s'enfuir. Il s'endormit, les passagers du train s'emblèrent se calmer. Il pu se reposer à son tour.

Quand terminus eut lieu, Mayu se leva en même temps que la grosse dame, et braillant elle se colla contre lui, lui plaquant la tête contre la vitre entre ses deux mamelles. La mère et les enfants partirent, elle les suivit en hurlant qu'ils devaient rembourser sa robe.

Mayu du rapidement descendre car le train ne resterait pas longtemps à quai. Il s'aperçu que son sac était couvert de chewing-gums mâchés par un des gamin. Il en avait même dans les cheveux. L'odeur de la grosse femme restait sur lui, et, son corps était couvert de saleté.

Son humeur était passé de la tristesse, à l'épuisement total. Il n'était même pas capable d'être en colère.

En voyant la plage, son cœur se remit à battre. Il allait retrouver un lieu calme et paisible ! C'était un coin que personne ne connaissait, entre deux montagnes, près d'une crique. Là, les vagues déchaînées étaient calmées, et le paysage était tellement sublime qu'on avait envie d'y vivre toute l'année. La première fois que Mayu y avait été, il venait d'entrer en primaire, et s'était perdu. Dans sa classe, Kanzaki, LA Kanzaki, et Kikushi, étaient partit à sa recherche. Ils s'étaient tous trois retrouvés là. La marée était montée, et ils leurs avaient été impossibles de regagner la terre ferme.

Ils avaient passé trois jours cachés. Formidables ! Puis, il avait fallut remonter, quand la mer avait libéré le passage pas toujours ouvert, et perdre le pied de l'imagination, pour celui du monde réel.

Mayu revenait vers ce lieu magique. Ce refuge où les larmes de bonheur et de douleur avaient coulés tant de fois. Il revenait vers cet endroit magique où il s'était endormit en se sentant heureux. Cet endroit solitaire, où il allait pouvoir se laisser mourir.

"T'es qui, toi ?"

Mayu baissa le regard doucement, vers un enfant brun, aux yeux noirs, qui le regardait avec un air interrogatif, quoique rieur. Ce petit bout d'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et ses yeux qui brillaient comme des étoiles, regardait Mayu avait admiration. Peut-être à cause des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds, et de cet air étonnant des étrangers d'ailleurs.

"T'es qui alors ?

"- On m'appelle Mayu …

- Comme le chanteur ?

- Oui, comme le chanteur.

- Ha ouais ? Bah moi je l'aime pas !"

Prit d'un fou rire, Mayu sécha ses larmes devant le visage sérieux de l'enfant, et lui expliqua qu'il descendait en bas vers, le sable, et qu'il était très étonné de voir un enfant ici. Mais, son ébahissement fut bien plus grand, en apprenant, que l'enfant vivait là.

"Bien sur !' Déclara l'enfant, avec une pointe de surprise ! "J'ai toujours vécu là ! Je rentrais justement de l'école, monsieur. Venez !"

Sans mot dire, le chanteur suivit le petit garçon, déçu d'apprendre, que sa plage secrète n'en était plus une. Ils durent enlever leurs chaussures pour passer le petit précipice, et pour marcher dans le sable blanc.

Une fois arrivé en bas de la plage, le petit enfant déposa devant l'entrée les enveloppes, qu'il gardait alors dans son sac. Il était évident qu'aucun facteur ne passait pas ici ! Il devait y avoir une boite aux lettres en ville, où les parents de l'enfant devaient prendre leur courrier. La seule maison était là, de plein pied, elle n'abîmait pas le paysage, au contraire, elle semblait lui appartenir. Comme-ci l'homme qui vivait ici, avait demandé à mère nature de lui faire cet abri.

C'était spacieux ! Six chambres. Deux bureaux. Une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon. Une bibliothèque. L'enfant allait vite d'une pièce à une autre. Ravi d'avoir un invité. Il racontait rapidement qu'il ne voyait jamais personne. Son père était un solitaire. L'enfant jeta son sac sur le canapé, et fit de même avec son gilet. Il ne tarda pas à mettre en désordre la maison qui avait été impeccablement rangée.

Mayu comprit que cet enfant était trop gâté. Trop malin, aussi. Et trop instruit. Il en eut la conviction, quand le petit se posa sur le tabouret, et, se retourna soudainement étonné : « vous connaissez cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

"C'est compliqué !

- Compliqué ?

- Autant que l'écosystème, petit !

- Défini par Arthur Tansley, en 1935, l'écosystème est en écologie, tout au moins, un ensemble formé par une association ou une communauté d'être vivants, dit biocénose, et par son environnement géologique, atmosphérique. Par la pédologie, qu'on nomme le biotop ….

- Gamin, tais-toi !

- Mais …

- Tais-toi, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler."

Cependant, cette culture semblait se stopper à un certain point. Ainsi le petit n'avait aucune connaissance des modes du moment, des chanteurs. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques heures, que Mayu réalisa que l'enfant était seul, et qu'il ne savait pas son prénom. Quand aux parents, ils semblaient complètement absents !

"- Dis, petit, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Moi ? Onizuka, pourquoi ?

- O… Onizuka ?"

Pouffant de rire de nouveau, Mayu se demanda comment ce petit génie pouvait porter le nom d'un crétin, plus que crétin ! Ce gamin était le symbole contraire de l'enseignant. Onizuka ne sembla pas troubler par ça, il commença par faire cuire un œuf, et c'est alors que Mayu posa enfin sa question principale :

"Où sont tes parents ? Ils te laissent souvent seul ?

- Seul ?" – "S'étonna l'enfant."Mais je ne suis pas seul !

- Tu es Seul à la maison !" – Fit simplement remarquer Mayu, ne voulant pas vexer l'enfant, mais se demandant quelles sortes de parents laissaient leurs gamins de six ans vivre en solitaire ici.

- Pas du tout ! Papa est dans son bureau ! Il a encore oublié l'heure, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller le réveiller. De plus, il n'aime pas le chanteur Mayu, lui non plus, alors ….

- Ha bon et pourquoi ?

- Ho ! Une histoire d'enfance, et tout ça !" Dit banalement l'enfant.

"Mais ce chanteur n'est pas si vieux que ça !" Se mit à rire de nouveau Mayu.

"Mais non ! Quand il était petit mon papa, car il a été petit un jour, … ouais moi aussi, j'ai du mal à le croire, il a été dans la même école que le chanteur Mayu …"

"… Dis, petit ? Il se nomme comment ton père ?"

"Yoshito Kikushi !" Dit tout heureux le gamin, sautant à terre, avec ses œufs, pour les mettre dans une assiette. "PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA !" Se retournant vers Mayu, Onizuka se mit à expliquer gravement : "il faut le nommer comme ça, il aime bien ! Moi, je trouve que ça fait bébé, mais, les pères ! Maman est loin, alors il me couve, évidemment ! Vous allez voir ! Il va me disputer dès l'arrivé puis il me dira : c'est pas grave !"

Mayu ne pu qu'hocher la tête alors qu'un homme rentrait dans la cuisine. Les yeux fatigués, le buste découvert, un pantalon lui descendant sur les hanches, Kikushi semblait sortir d'un magazine de playboy que des fans se seraient arrachés après sa diffusion. Il ne vit pas l'inconnu dans la pièce, se baissant accroupit pour fixer son fils. L'homme était solitaire, triste, un sourire inscrivant le même sentiment sur ses lèvres.

"-Oni, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler quand tu rentrais de l'école pour que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tu es un enfant.

- Mais … je voulais te faire plaisir, Papa !

- C'n'est pas grave !

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit !" S'exclama joyeusement le garçon en regardant Mayu !

Kikushi leva les yeux, les arrondissement un instant, avant d'hocher pensivement de la tête. Il ne fit rien de plus laissant le petit bonhomme lui présenter, un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien !

"- Papa, je te présente Mayu, comme le chanteur que tu n'aimes pas !" Rajouta le gamin sur une mine de reproche !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais pas !

- Ha oui et l'autre fois, tu ne disais pas à maman qu'il était sortit de ta vie, et tout ça et tout ça, et que tu ne voulais plus jamais le voir ?

- Mon chéri, puis-je te dire un secret !

- Hm !

- Cet homme EST le chanteur Mayu !"

**A SUIVRE**

**(Tout de Suite )**

**Histoire de Fin**

_Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages et l'auteur se mêlent : _

**Onizuka** : Mou haha, je suis leur idole, leur enfant se nomme comme moi.

**Mayu** : _pleure_

**Onizuka** : Pourquoi tu pleures toi ?

**Mayu** : Ki…ki…..Kuuuuuuuuuuushiiiiiiii m'aimmmmeuh pas !

**Onizuka** : merde ! T'agis comme une nunuche là !

**Mayu** : Je recommence : ce conard m'aime pas, je vais lui exploser la tête !

**Onizuka** : mieux, mon cher élève !


	3. 2nd Partie

Tu es là 02

Mot de l'auteur : Ecri'dure m'aurait semblait plus réaliste qu'écriture.

Réponse aux Reviews : Un jour, ma princesse viendra !

Autre : J'aime la vanille !

**Tu es là !**

(2nd Partie)

La nuit était tombée sur la Japon. Pendant que les hommes de l'occident se levaient pour commencer le balai des travailleurs, les travailleurs de l'orient se couchaient pour entamer la danse du sommeil. Les vagues de plus en plus fortes venaient frapper les abords de la plage où le chanteur Mayu avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance, Kikushi. Elles entraînaient dans un roulement incessant les grains de sables, reflétant la toile du ciel. Les étoiles scintillantes, laissaient prévoir, qu'un peu plus loin, des navires chaviraient. Dans peu de temps, la crypte serait fermée, entouré par le flot des songes. Les habitants de la plage, deviendraient les habitants une île, et rien, pas même les goélands, mouettes et crabes, ne pourraient leur venir en aide.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Kikushi apparu devant Mayu qui gardait la tête baissée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Que le père soit Kikushi, que l'enfant se mette à crier un menteur avant de partir claquer la porte de sa chambre. Il était trop gâté. Trop habitué au vérité donné par son père. C'était douloureux pourtant, même pour Mayu. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait si désagréable de savoir que Kikushi ne voulait pas le voir, ne l'aimait pas. C'était difficile à comprendre. Il aurait pu lui expliquer avant de partir. Il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pourquoi rompre une amitié de plus de douze ans ? Pourquoi ne rien dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, pourquoi.  
Il aurait pu partir. Mais partir où ? L'île était condamnée par la tempête qui s'était annoncée, et Mayu le savait bien, le passage ne serait libre que dans deux ou trois semaines.

On allait le chercher. On allait parler de kidnapping. Il pourrait téléphoner, mais, en avait-il envie ? Avait-il encore envie de cette vie-là ? Bien sur que oui ! C'est pour cela qu'il téléphona pendant que Kikushi était avec son fils. Mais, rien à faire. Le portable ne marchait pas. Il aurait pu fouiller afin de chercher un fixe, mais, il aurait aggravé son cas, et surtout, la culpabilité le faisait sentir mal auprès du gamin. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait autant à cœur !

Kikushi laissa la porte de la chambre d'Onizuka entrebâillée, et sans souffler mot, il alla dans une des chambres d'ami. Il ne fit pas attention à Mayu qui le suivait, et qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Le brun sortit un drap, des couvertures. Le blond l'observait. Il remarqua, seulement alors, que les lunettes du brun avaient un peu changé. Plus petites, plus carrés. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs vers l'arrière, attaché par une queue de cheval. Il était mal rasé, et mal habillé, portant cet unique pantalon. Son avait vieillit, il n'était plus l'adolescent chétif. Il était beau, malgré le petit ventre de la trentaine naissant. Il manquait, même à certain endroit, un peu de graisse. Mayu se sentit squelettique en le fixant. Le visage de Kikushi était grave, plus renfermé que pendant sa discussion avec son fils. 

Il releva un regard vers Mayu.

"Tu n'aurais pas du lui mentir.

- Quoi ?

- Quand le passage sera libéré. Tu partiras !"

Il quitta la pièce, en laissant la porte ouverte. Kikushi soupira. Il n'avait pas eut envie de le revoir ! Ce n'était pas une question d'importance ou pas. C'était une question de vérité et de mensonge. Kanzaki allait être furieuse, mais, Kikushi la soupçonnait déjà d'être au courant. Elle l'était sûrement. Elle savait toujours tout ! Sursautant, Kikushi fixa avec un regard noir la main que de Mayu qui le retenait. Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais une chose était certaine :

"- Tu-te-fous-de-moi!-Tu-disparais!-Tu-as-un-fils!-Tu-ne-m'aimes-pas-,-tu-étais-passé-où?-Tu-sais-que-je-me-suis-fait-du-souci-et-d'ailleurs-qu'est-ce-que-tu-faisais-ici-et-où … et-ce-gosse-il-est-de-qui?-Je-la-connais?-Pourquoi-elle-n'est-pas-là?-Il-m'en-a-parlé !-Alors-tu-t'es-marié?-Je-croyais-que-t'aimais-pas-les-femmes?-T'étais-plutôt-du-genre-moine-quand-et…."

Le regard arrondit, Kikushi tenta de comprendre quelques choses. Il fut soulagé de voir Mayu à bout de souffle, et lentement il le fit le suivre dans la cuisine. C'était un lieu reposant, aux couleurs gaies et enjouées, presque enfantin. C'était comme-ci les couleurs venaient de la boite à crayon à Onizuka.

Kikushi prépara un thé, et le posa devant le blond, s'asseyant, le regard rieur, le fixant amusé.

"Et bien …

- Ta gueule !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?"

" …, …, si"

"- Je vais tenter de résumer. Il y a cinq ans, nous vivions dans le même appartement. Tu commençais à faire ton succès, et tes fiançailles avec Tomoko étaient annoncées dans toutes les presses people sans que tu ne m'en ais parlé. Bien sur, je n'y croyais pas. Je savais trop bien comment …., comment se nomme-t-elle déjà ? Ha oui ! Comment Akeba était proche de toi ! Mais, tu avais aussi tellement d'activités, qu'on ne se voyait presque plus. Bien sur qu'on était ami … Mais tu sais les amis … C'est à cette époque qu'avec Kanzaki …

- C'est Kanzaki ?

- Mais écoutes-moi !

- C'est Kanzaki la mère ?

- … Oui !"

Mayu eut un éclat de rire moqueur. Kikushi le génie, avec Kanzaki la génie, donnant naissance à UN génie. Evidemment, il aurait difficile que ce soit le contraire. Grognant contre le fait d'être autant, autant, en colère contre ça, Mayu haussa des épaules coupant de nouveau Kikushi.  
"C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! J'ai tiré un trait sur toi il y a bien longtemps Kikushi, je t'ai haït, et maintenant tu m'es égal. Tu pourrais crever, je ne verserais pas une larme. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. Je suis fatigué ! »

Mayu quitta la table brusquement. Il ne se retourna pas au bruit de verre cassé et il partit se réfugier dans la chambre que Kikushi lui avait octroyée. Ce dernier ne remua pas. Il secoua ses cheveux, se leva à son tour, et se baissa pour ramasser sur le lino la tasse cassée. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il se brûlait la main, à cause du liquide encore bouillant, mais gémit d'une autre douleur : pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence sans cesse ?

Le premier jour était passé, et Kikushi avait décidé d'ignorer Mayu. Le blond naviguait, s'ennuyait, et pourtant ne trouvait pas le temps long. Il était bien là. Le second passa, puis le troisième. Le matin, il dormait tardivement. Il se levait à l'odeur du déjeuner préparé par Kikushi, et mangeait avec Onizuka sans voir le scientifique. L'enfant était de bonne humeur, heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi souriant que le blond. L'après-midi, ils avaient joué au cerf-volant, au ballon, aux jeux vidéo dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Et il était maintenant dix-neuf heures. Kikushi n'avait toujours pas pointé son bout de son nez. Onizuka n'était pas inquiet, il avait l'habitude ! Son père était un passionné, quand une tâche importante occupait son esprit, comme la destruction du virus Gamma, alors, il ne sortait plus le nez de son ordinateur. Il oubliait le temps. Il l'oubliait, même lui. Quand il était enfant, Onizuka, avait rapidement comprit, que Kikushi l'aimait vraiment plus que tout. Une fois, il était tombé malade, et son père avait passé des semaines à son chevet, ne l'abandonnant pas une seconde. Une autre fois, il avait détruit son ordinateur en colère, Kikushi ne l'avait pas grondé. Au contraire, il s'était excusé de passer autant de temps dessus.  
C'était un peu comme sa mère. Kanzaki était une maman idéale. Elle ne le laissait jamais seule. Elle lui expliquait comment compter, lire, et elle avait toujours des cadeaux, des baisers et des mots à lui donner. Quand Kanzaki racontait une histoire, Onizuka redevenait alors un enfant comme les autres. Et même Kikushi cessait de travailler mais …

"- Mais tu sais, Papa et Maman sont toujours très fatigué, même s'ils ne le disent jamais.

- Je veux bien te croire, Oni.

- Tu veux venir avec moi dans la chambre de papa, j'ai besoin d'une casette vidéo, et je suis trop petit pour l'atteindre !"

La chambre de Kikushi était très sobre. Sur le parquet marron, se tenait un futon blanc, recouvert de draps noirs. Des rideaux rouges étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, les coussins étaient soigneusement positionnés sur le lit. Cependant aucun appareil informatique ne s'y trouvait. Dans une armoire de bois noir, le petit prit une boite à bonbon, et après plusieurs essais, réussit à faire le code donnant accès aux contenus de la boite fermée par les soins de Kikushi pour éviter que l'enfant gourmand n'en mange trop.

Mayu était fasciné par l'intelligence de ce gamin. Il semblait avoir la faculté d'une machine et l'intelligence d'un homme. Il retenait chaque erreur, et refaisait toujours tous ses calculs à une vitesse impressionnante. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était un instrument dans ces cas-là. Il lui faisait peur, mais alors son regard se remettait à briller, et le garçon redevenait un enfant.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il demanda à Mayu de prendre la télécommande en haut du meuble.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la télévision ….

- Chut !"

Sur l'écran de télévision, l'émission de variété commençait. C'est alors que Mayu comprit ! Sur le plateau était invité Kanzaki, qui dans un tailleur très strict expliquait pourquoi la lutte contre le SIDA était importante, et indispensable ! Pourquoi il fallait continuer à donner, et à croire qu'on arriverait à une fin. Car c'est une catastrophe. Touchant les enfants, les parents, les hommes, et les femmes, toutes sexualités, toutes origines confondus !

Ce fit à cet instant que Mayu apprit étonné qu'il avait disparu, et son dernier clip passa ….

Au fait c'était la première fois que le blond prenait le temps de se regarder. Il était … moche. Horrible. Abasourdit par l'image qui lui renvoyait ce jeune homme aux paillettes dans les cheveux, et à l'habit de cuir vulgaire, il resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il était … C'est vrai qu'il était beau, mais, ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne souriait pas, et …

"Tu sais quoi, je t'ai mentit ….

- Hm ?

- Regardes !"

Doucement le petit enfant se leva du lit, poussa un siège, et ouvrit le tiroir de son père, où tous les CD, les singles, les éditions, et les DVD de Mayu se trouvaient. L'enfant eut un sourire doux, allant calmement jusqu'à la table de chevet pour sortir la photographie de deux adolescents, un blond et un brun, qui s'enserraient joyeusement.

"Je croie que mon papa t'aime beaucoup ! Il dit toujours, qu'il aime Mayu, mais pas le Mayu de la télévision.

- Super …

- Tu sais, je suis un peu triste pour mon papa.

- Pas moi !

- Pourtant tu sais que …

- Oni, fais pas ton génie, je hais ça !

- Quand mon autre papa et mon autre maman m'ont dit que je n'étais qu'un cobaye de Kikushi et Kanzaki les deux scientifiques, j'étais tout petit. Je n'avais pas trois ans. Mais Kikushi a frappé très fort l'homme et a dit que désormais il vivrait avec moi loin de tout le monde !

- … Je ne comprends pas Onizuka !

- J'ai … J'ai pas été fait comme tous les enfants, c'est une recherche sur le clonage humain. Ils se sont servit de Kanzaki et Kikushi, et quand ils l'ont su, ils m'ont récupéré et m'ont confié a une famille, mais, elle était si mauvaise, qu'ils ont décidé de m'élève loin de tout et j'aurais bien aimé être un vrai enfant … Tu vois … Pas aussi …

- Hé … Tu es un vrai enfant !"

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Mayu se sentit vraiment idiot. Oni était un vrai enfant ! Evidemment ! Il se rapprocha doucement, et enserra le gamin, qui laissa échapper une bonne dizaine de larmes. C'est vrai que parfois il était un peu triste pour son papa. C'est vrai aussi, qu'il était aussi parfois un peu triste pour lui-même de n'être qu'un enfant "faux".

"Tu es vrai, Onizuka, tu es plus vrai que n'importe quel enfant, car tu as des sentiments, et des parents. Qui t'aiment, tellement !"

"- C'est vrai … Mon papa m'aime, il t'a quitté pour moi …"

Ce fut cette phrase qui fit réagir Mayu. Soudain il comprenait. Son mariage avec Tomoko, la fausse annonce pour la publicité de son album. L'enfant qu'on disait que Tomoko portait, et qui était de lui ! Le bruit, les rumeurs. Kikushi y avait-il cru ?  
Evidemment ! Puisqu'il lui avait dit ! Puisqu'il était aller le voir, pour que son meilleur ami puisse avoir de la conviction en répondant aux journalistes. Il le savait ... Mais Kikushi était un lâche !

Il avait encore fuit. Il avait encore refusé de se battre correctement. Il avait encore prit la défaite, la porte de derrière, la solution facile, caché derrière son ordinateur noir, avec ses lunettes noirs ! A croire qu'il pouvait tout contrôler ! Tout décider !

"Vous êtes dans ma chambre !"

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé, et maintenant, Onizuka dormait dans son lit blanc, enroulé dans ses draps blancs. Heureux, rêvant d'être un enfant, qui a le droit d'être bête et stupide, mais qui sait également vivre sans remord. Il veut être un enfant, et il veut être heureux. Il l'est, maintenant. Il l'est. Il a un ami, et cet ami ce nomme Mayu. Le chanteur, le vrai.

Kikushi ne bougeait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mayu l'avait poussé dans sa chambre, mais il venait de terminer son travail, et pouvait bien attendre que cette tête de linotte blonde qui n'avait pas cesser de sourire pendant tous le repas lui dise, enfin, ce qui le mettait dans une telle joie.

"Mon mariage avec Tomoko n'a pas tenu.

- Le divorcé, chanteur, célibataire, le plus coté. Je suis désolé pour toi Mayu, tu trouveras sûrement …

- Kanzaki et toi, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Elle est la mère d'Onizuka, et ma femme. Ma femme. Nous nous sommes marié, il y a cinq ans.

- Menteur …"

Ratant une respiration, Kikushi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, retenu par une main au dernier moment. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver sur le sol, le blondinet sur lui, sa tête dans son cou. Le regard du scientifique s'agrandit un peu.

"… May … "

Posant les mains sur le buste du blond pour le faire reculer de lui, son regard surprit était devenu questionneur. Les lunettes tombées sur le sol, le regard noir devait se crisper un peu pour mieux voir.

"Tu as encore trop bu ! Idiot !"

"- Hein ? Mais je n'ai même pas bu !"

- Alors tu es fou !

- …Pourquoi tu as dit encore ?"

Cette fois ce fut à Kikushi de se sentir mal à l'aise, son visage se pencha sur le coté, ses joues devinrent rouges sangs, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Finissant par hocher négativement de la tête …

"… Kikushi ? Pourquoi Encore !

- c.. car … mon dieu, Mayu ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

- Je répète : Kikushi pourquoi CE encore !

- Tu … nous … nous … et c'est …

- Je n'ai rien comprit !

-Après l'annonce de ton mariage, je ne suis pas rentré pendant trois jours car …

- Tu n'es jamais rentré !

- Je ne suis pas rentré pendant trois jours, car je venais d'apprendre pour mon fils, ces recherches immondes et …

- Oui, ça je suis au courant et ?

- Le troisième jour, je suis revenu pour t'en parler, et tu n'étais pas là. J'en ai donc profiter pour prendre une douche et …

- Tu vas me parler de ta vie pendant …

- Laisse-moi terminer ! J'ai prit une douche et je me suis couché. TU es rentré, TU étais saoul, et je dormais, et tu es … rentré dans ma chambre et m'a … forcé-à-faire-l'amour-avec-toi."

Mayu eut un petit sourire, ses yeux devenus des ronds de flancs, cependant son sourire disparu en voyant les bras de Kikushi monter vers son visage, des larmes glissant de ses yeux, et le chanteur ne su que penser une chose : il avait du lui faire du mal. Il devait être un monstre …

"Forcé ?

- … Oui, forcé …

- Je … En … En te violant ?

- IMBECILE ! … Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !"

Retrouvé sur le sol avec un Kikushi en train de se relever, Mayu tendit la main, lui prenant les poignets.

"- Kikushi, ce je ne suis … Je ne suis pas gay.

- Je sais.

- Non. Tu ne sais pas, je ne suis pas gay, car, … je croie que je n'ai toujours aimé que toi.

- La ferme !

- Je t'aime !

- Tais-toi imbécile !

- Je t'aime …

- Mayu …., c'était il y a six ans …

- Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais !

- Mais arrêtes, nous ne sommes pas des nanas …

- M'aimes-tu ?

- ... Viens !

- Quoi ?'

Kikushi s'assit sagement sur le lit, ramenant une jambe à lui, son regard devenant moqueur.

"Peut-être que je te le dirais après."

Histoire de Fin :

Onizuka : Le fils est trop brillant, c'est tout moi !

Mayu : _pleure_

Onizuka : Qu'est-ce que tu as toi encore ?

Mayu : Je me souviiiiiiiiiiiiiens pas de ma premièèèères fois avec Kikushi !  
Onizuka : Tu agis comme un pervers sans couilles là !

Mayu : Exact : Kikushi vient là, on va le faire jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne !

Kikushi : _sort de son ordinateur. _Dans trois jours peut-être, ou une semaine. Un mois. Je travaille là !

Mayu : QUOI ?

Auteur : Et oui, on veut devenir viril, mais finalement c'est le petit scientifique qui a le dernier mot.


	4. Bonus Fin

Tu es là 03

Titre : **Ainsi, tu étais là.**

Rappel des avertissements :

Avertissement 1 : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Tôru Fujisawa, l'auteur de Great Teacher Onizuka – GTO – sous simple demande de l'auteur, je retire cette fic. Je ne touche aucune sommes d'argent pour l'écrire, et n'autorise pas la publication sans me poser la question.

Avertissement 2 : Yaoi, OOC

**Tu étais là.**

(Petit Bonus)

Kikushi était seul dans la maison. Mayu était invité dans une émission donnée pour une œuvre caritative. Onizuka était partit avec Kanzaki pour aller en France voir des châteaux et des musées. Le garçon passionné par l'histoire était tellement ravi qu'il oubliait le temps, et si son père lui manquait, il était aussi très heureux de passer, enfin, du temps avec sa mère. Quand le portable sonna, Kikushi ne prit pas la peine de prendre le message, mais il écouta le répondeur dire :

"Laissez un message après le bip sonore.

- Bip

- Ho ! Kikushi je suis tellement désolé, mais ce passage télé était prévu depuis plus d'un an, et je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ne fais pas la tête, s'il te plait, je n'y peux rien. Kikushi, ça fait deux semaines que tu boudes, tu ne vas pas continuer ? On pourrait très bien fêter ton anniversaire demain, et quand je disais que ce n'était pas important … Enfin, j'imagine que tu dois avoir encore trop de boulot … Mince, je dois y aller."

Le brun eut un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas fâcher mais parfois Mayu était comme un enfant, et il avait alors l'impression d'en avoir deux dans la maison. Ca fait très bien dans les romans à l'eau de rose, mais dans la vraie vie, à gérer, c'est compliqué. Kikushi en avait assez. Sa relation avec Akamu Dupreil n'avait pas tenue pour cette raison, et une autre qui devait être : qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux d'une autres personnes. Surtout lui, lui dirait le français, et c'était vrai. Il avait Mayu dans le sang, trop dans le sang, et ces deux semaines de retenus lui ferraient du bien !

On était tout de même pas dans un yaoi ou dans un hentai, ils ne devaient pas se sauter dessus toutes les dix secondes sous principe qu'ils étaient un couple. Alors quand, il avait entendu dire le blond que son anniversaire n'était pas important, il en avait profité pour causer une dispute qui puisse le reposer des impulsivités de son ami.

Allongé dans les draps rouges et noirs, Kikushi avait allumé la télévision, et il regardait l'émission de variété où dans son ensemble bleu de satin et son pantalon de cuir, Mayu semblait tout à fait à son aise. On lui posait des questions, il rigolait en y répondant. Il s'amusait des indiscrétions, contournaient le sujet de son couple, et puis, il souriait d'une telle façon que Kikushi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. D'être jaloux de ne pas être le seul à profiter de son séduisant amant, mais, il rigolait de sa propre jalousie, finissant de boire son verre de saké.

"Alors dites-moi, Mayu, êtes-vous attiré par quelqu'un ?

- Sommes-nous là pour parler de moi ou de l'association ?

- Vous détournez la question, seriez-vous gêné ?

- Absolument pas. Je suis attiré par une personne."

Levant la main en l'air, Kikushi s'allongea complètement sur le lit, ses doigts caressant le vide, passant sur le visage qu'il voyait dans la télévision. Que penseraient les filles si elles savaient que cette personne était un homme ? Pourquoi c'était si compliqué. Pas d'être gay, non. Mais d'être aimé. La différence est là, c'est plus facile de coucher une nuit, et d'oublier. Là, il a l'impression d'étouffer, que des mains sont sur sa gorge. Car il n'est pas là. Et pourtant, il se sent tellement bien, car il est là. Il l'est, puisqu'il l'aime, son cœur est comblé, et son esprit s'affole.

"- Et, si vous aviez un message à laissez passer à votre compagne secrète ?

- Vous savez, ma moitié ne regarde pas la télévision.

- Un message tout de même ?

- Cette chanson, elle est pour toi …

- Parfait : Voici Mayu dans : Un monde quelque part."

Un monde quelque part,

Où nous serons heureux,

Un monde quelque part,

Rien que pour nous deux.

J'en rêve bien souvent, de cet univers-là,

Où ensemble se mêleront nos pas,

C'est un peu comme une histoire que j'inventerais,

Je suis le prince, et toi la personne à délivrer.

Une histoire de contes de fée, …. Mais ….  
Sans fin, sans fin, je la voudrais,

Toujours ensemble pour l'éternité.

Et tant pis, si on ne devient pas papa,

Tant pis, si on n'a pas les mêmes droits.

Un monde quelque part,

Où nous serons heureux,

Un monde quelque part,

Rien que pour nous deux.

J'en rêve bien souvent, de cette histoire-là,

Où ensemble se mêlent à jamais nos pas,

C'est un peu comme une légende que je découvrirais,

Je suis le dragon, et toi celui qui doit me tuer,

Une histoire bien étrange, …. Mais ….  
Sans mort, sans mort, je la voudrais,

Toujours ensemble on se chercherait,

Et tant pis si on ne se trouve pas,

Tant pis, si tu ne deviens pas roi.

Un monde quelque part,

Où nous serons heureux,

Un monde quelque part,

Rien que pour nous deux.

Oui, rien que pour nous deux.

Fermant doucement les yeux, Kikushi fit glisser ses doigts sur son corps blanc, bougeant lentement. Se touchant sans se regarder. Se touchant en gémissant, sans se retenir, ses doigts ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, descendant vers son sous-vêtement pour sortir le sexe, pressant lentement ce membre qui se tendit directement vigoureux, remplit de sève.

Il tressaillit, il gémit, et une larme coula. Mon dieu, il en avait envie. Il en avait envie maintenant. L'abstinence, ce n'était pas si bien, finalement …

"Mayu …"

"Oui ?"

Mayu avait été étonné que l'enregistrement passe aussi rapidement. Il en était soulagé, raté l'anniversaire de Kikushi lui aurait fait du mal. Il se sentait assez coupable comme cela. Après avoir fait un tour à la capitale pour acheter un cadeau, il était rentré. Savant pertinemment que son scientifique était dans son bureau, il avait fait le moins de bruit possible. Ce fut sa voix dans la chambre du brun qui lui fit cligner des yeux : Onizuka était rentré plus tôt, et avait encore enfreint la règle de ne pas rentrer chez son père ?

Il était là. Kikushi. Allongé sur le lit, les jambes impudiquement écartées, la chemise ouverte, la respiration un peu haletante. Le regard du blond s'agrandit en voyant les doigts monter entre les lèvres, pour s'humidifier, et descendre sous le sous-vêtement sortant un membre qui effrayait bien souvent le blond par sa taille. L'un tressaillit, et l'autre frémit. L'un gémit, et le blond pose une main sur sa bouche pour se taire. Une larme coule, mais le second ne la remarque qu'à peine. Et le premier l'appelle, et le second, tremblant, répond un petit :

"Oui ?"

Kikushi relève le regard, il rougit un peu, tournant le visage pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Mayu retire sa veste, reste en tee-shirt et en pantalon, s'assoit près du lit, se penche.  
Glisse ses doigts sur la joue blanche, et dépose ses lèvres. Baiser du soir, baiser d'espoir. Baiser papillon, baiser frisson. Les mains se prennent, se touchent.

"Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri …

- Hm ?"

Une bague au doigt, un silence confus. Le blond sourit, le brun le regarde, un peu honteux. Mais, le silence ne dure pas, entre l'échange de deux baisers, des doigts qui touchent, qui pincent, qui mordent, les gémissements, les cris, et parfois même quelques insultes se mêlent.

"Attends …

- Non."

Les doigts glissent dans le fourreau de Kikushi, qui ferme les yeux, les sentant bouger. Il le veut oui, mais, ce n'est pas l'habitude. L'habitude, c'est lui qui fait le dominant, comme on dit. Mais, il en a envie. C'est vrai. Il a envie d'appartenir à Mayu comme Mayu lui appartient. Il a aussi envie d'avoir confiance en lui, et de ne pas craindre que le blond oublie leur histoire, comme il a oublié cette nuit-là.  
Les doigts glissent encore. S'humidifiant à l'aide de moyens d'à coté, faisant sourire Mayu, rendant mal à l'aise Kikushi. Alors, le blond glisse sa langue sur son téton, sur ce petit morceau de chair, laissant une trace brillante sur le buste que se recouvre de salive, de sueur, qui se recouvre d'une pellicule de plaisir. Le blond mordille lentement, et Kikushi poussant un petit glapissant pose ses doigts dans son dos et murmure :

"Prends-moi.

-Je ne sais pas … On n'est pas pressé !

- Mayu !"

Le blond a un éclat de rire, il place son gland près de cette chair, et son cœur se met à battre d'anticipation, le plaisir le submerge, il ne pense à rien et d'un rapide coup de buttoir, il rentre. Il attends, et il va plus rapidement, de plus en plus rapidement, sous les cris de Kikushi dont les doigts serrent les draps, les yeux voilés de larmes, et des cris en demandant encore plus sortant du fond grave de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

"J'ai mal …,

- Mal ?

- Oui …

Kikushi soupira glissant ses doigts sur son buste remplit de sperme, ses yeux se refermant. Le sien, celui de son amant, mélangé. Le goût sur ses lèvres, le lit salit, et pourtant, il se sent si bien. Vidé, mais remplit de bonheur.

"… Le 23 mars, c'est bien, non ?, demanda Mayu.

- Bien, … Pour quoi ?

- Notre mariage voyons !"

Histoire du Bonus :

Onizuka : Quelle débauche !

Mayu : La chanson est nulle, je ne chanterais jamais ça !

Auteur : La ferme ! le tape

Kikushi : Hors de question que je marie ! C'est niet ! Non ! Pas question !

**FIN**


End file.
